


Beautiful

by 14ofdiamonds



Series: The Heathers/ Hamilton Crossover no one asked for but I still did anyway [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Insults, Popularity, Slurs, alex is veronica, gil is martha, heathers musical but with hamilton characters, if that stuff triggers you im sorry, king is kurt, lee is ram, swearing of course, tjeffs jmads and aburr are the heathers, washington is flemming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14ofdiamonds/pseuds/14ofdiamonds
Summary: Alex experiences his first day of senior year.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank my buddy @LuckythePizzaDog for introducing Heathers and Hamilton to me. I wouldn't be a cringey musical lover without you! :D <3

“September 1st, 1989,”  Alexander Hamilton writes into his daily journal as he walks through the hallways of his high school.   **“Dear Diary, I believe I’m a good person.  You know, I think that there’s good in everyone.  But here we are, first day of senior year!  And uh, I look around at these people I’ve known all my life and I ask myself, ‘What happened?’”**

 

Around him, he hears various students insulting each other with phrases such as, _ “Freak!” “Slut!” “Burnout!” “Bug Eyes!” “Poser!”  _ and  _ “Lard ass!”   _

 

Alex continues to write. **“We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased.”**

 

_ “Freak!” “Slut!” “Loser!” “Short bus!”  _

 

**“Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies, eating paste…”**

 

_ “Bull dike!” “Stuck up!” “Hunchback!”  _

 

**“Then we got bigger, that was the trigger, like the Huns invading Rome.”**

 

Then Alex accidentally bumped into a big guy, probably some douchebag on the football team.  “ _ Hooah _ !” 

 

“Ugh!! Oh! Sorry.  **-Welcome to my school, this ain't no high school, this is the Thunder Dome.  Hold your breath and count the days, we’ graduating soon…”**

 

_ “White trash!” _

 

**“College will be paradise if I'm not dead by June!  But I know, I know, life can be beautiful.  I pray, I pray for a better way.  If we changed back then, we can change again.  We can be beautiful.”**

 

Another boy was bumped by Alex, “Awww!” 

 

**“Just not today** \-  Hey are you ok?”

 

“Get away, nerd!” 

 

“Oh-okay.”

 

_ “Freak!” “Slut!” “Cripple!” “Homo!” “Homo!” “Homo!” _

At this point, Alex has stopped writing and just thinks while carrying his food tray.  

 

**“Things will get better as soon as my letter comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown.  Away from this coma, take my diploma, then I can blow this town.  I dream of ivy covered walls and smoky French cafés…”**

 

Somehow he bumps into Lee who growls, “Watch it!”

 

**“Fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze!”**

 

Alex’s tray is then knocked out of his hands.”

 

“Ooooops…” Lee smirks.

 

“Charles Lee, third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick.” (Crap! He said that out loud!)

 

“What did you say to me, skank?”

 

“Aaaah! Nothing!  **\- But I know, I know, life can be beautiful.  I pray, I pray, for a better way. We were kind before, we can be kind once more.  We can be beautiful-** AAH! Hey Gilbert!”

 

“Hey.”

 

**“Marie- Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, my best friend since diapers.”**

 

“We on for movie night?”

 

“Yeah! You're on Jiffy Pop detail.”

 

“I rented.. The Princess Bride.”

 

“Ooooh, again? Wait, don't you have it memorized by now?”

 

“What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending.” 

 

Then King stands in front of them like the jackass he usually is and knocks Gilbert's books from his grip.

 

“Gilbert de La-Fatass! Wide load! Hahaaaa! Ha!”

 

**“George King, quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team, which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf.”**

 

“Haha! Alright!”

 

Alex is sick of his laughter by now. “Hey! Pick that up! Right now!”

 

“I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?”

 

This. Bitch. 

 

“Yes I am, I want to know what gives you the right to pick on my friend.  You're a high school has-been waiting to happen, a future gas station attendant.” 

 

“You have a zit right there,” said King, flicking Alex's nose. The students surrounding them laugh like hyenas.

 

The people who don't know what to do just think.

 

**“Why do they hate me?”**

**“Why don't I fight back?”**

**“Why do I act like such as creep?”**

 

**“Why won't he date me?”**

**“Why did I hit him?”**

**“Why do I cry myself to sleep?”**

 

**“Somebody hug me!”**

**“Somebody fix me!”**

**“Somebody save me!”**

**“Send me a sign, God!”**

**“Get me some cold beer!”**

**“Something to live for!”**

 

And then all of a sudden everyone went quiet as the school’s three best makeup-wearers/ biggest divas/ most popular people strutted into the lunchroom.  

 

The people began to think again.  

 

**“Oh, DR, DR, and DR.”**

 

Alex's thoughts mingled with them. 

 

**“And then there's the southern motherfuckin’ democratic-republicans, or DRs for short.  They float above it all.”**

 

**“I love, DR, DR, and DR.”**

 

**“James Madison, head trombone in cadet band.  His dad is LOADED, he sells engagement rings.  Aaron Burr, runs the yearbook.  No discernable personality or political views, but his mom did pay for plastic surgery.  Thomas Jefferson, the almighty.  He is ... a mythic bitch.  They’re solid Teflon, never bothered, never harassed.  I would give anything to be like that.”**

 

As the DRs walked past, Alexander heard various students talking amongst themselves. 

 

_ “I’d like to be their girlfriend.” _

 

_ “That would be beautiful.” _

 

_ “If I sat at their table, girls would notice me.” _

 

_ “So beautiful.” _

 

_ “I’d like them to be nicer.”  _ (This one was Gilbert.)

 

_ “That would be beautiful.”  _

 

_ “I’d like to kidnap a DR and photograph him naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave him tied up for the rats.”  _

 

*LATER THAT DAY*

 

As Aaron Burr is puking his guts out, Thomas Jefferson and James Madison are applying their makeup (‘cause tough guys wear makeup).  

 

“Grow up DR [yes, they even call themselves DR, they’re that prideful], bulimia is so ‘87,” sassed Thomas to Aaron.

 

“Maybe you should see a doctor, DR,” James pointed out helpfully. 

 

“Yeah, DR, maybe I should,” said Aaron. 

 

Just then, George Washington walked into the washroom.  “Ah DR, DR…”

 

Aaron threw up again.

 

“...and DR.  Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over all the vomiting.  You’re late for class.”

 

“DR wasn’t feeling well, we’re helping him,” countered Thomas.

 

“Not without a hall pass you’re not.  Week’s detention.”

 

Alex came out of the stall from where he was eavesdropping on the exchange.  “Um, actually, Mr. Washington, all four of us are out on a hall pass.  Yearbook committee.”

 

Washington looked at the hall pass Alex gave him.  “I see you’re all listed.  Hurry up and get where you’re going,” said Washington handing Alex back the pass.  

 

Once Washington left the bathroom, Thomas snatched the “hall pass” out of Alex’s hands.  “This is an excellent forgery.  Who are you?”  

 

“Uh, Alexander.  Hamilton.  I crave a boon.”

 

“What boon?”

 

“Um, let me sit at your table, at lunch, just once.  No talking necessary.  If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they’ll leave me alone.”

 

All three DRs laughed at that.

 

“Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes.”  

 

“How about prescriptions?” interjected Aaron. 

 

“Shut up, DR!” yelled Thomas. “Sorry DR,” said Aaron. Thomas turned to Alex.  “For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure.”

 

James followed up, “And a symmetrical face.  If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I’d have matching halves.  That’s very important.”

 

“Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds,” Aaron said, leaping for the chance to add his two cents. 

 

“And you know, you know, you know this could be beautiful.  Mascara, maybe some lip gloss, and we’re on our way.  Get this girl some blush, and DR I need your brush.  Let’s make him beautiful.” 

 

Aaron and James sang, “Let’s make him beautiful!  Let’s make him beautiful!”

 

“Make him beautiful,” Thomas instructed to the other two DRs.  “Okay?” This was directed towards Alex.  

 

“Okay!”

 

*EVEN MORE LATER THAT DAY*

 

The people were back to shoving each other and causing trouble for innocents.  

 

_ “Get out of my way geek!” _

 

_ “I don’t want trouble!” _

 

_ “You’re gonna die at 3 pm!”  _

 

_ “Don’t you dare touch me!” _

 

_ “Get away, pervert!” _

 

_ “What did I ever do to them?” _

 

_ “Who could survive this?” _

 

_ “I can’t escape this!” _

 

_ “I think I’m dying!” _

 

_ “Who’s that with DR?!” _

 

_ “Whoa…” _

 

The students began to whisper among themselves again.

 

_ “DR, DR, DR, and someone.” _

 

_ “DR, DR, DR, and a babe.” _

 

_ “DR, DR, DR...” _

 

_ “Alexander?”   _ (This was again, Gilbert.)  

 

_ “Alexander!” _

 

_ “Alexander!” _

 

_ “Alexander!”  _

 

As Alex looked at the mesmerized crowd, his thoughts began to kick into gear again. 

 

**“And you know, you know, you know, life could be beautiful.  You hope, you dream, you pray, and you get your way.  Ask me how it feels, lookin’ like hell on wheels, my God it’s beautiful.  I might be beautiful.  And when you’re beautiful, it’s a beautiful frickin’ day!”**

 

_ “DR, DR, DR, Alexander!” _

 

_ “DR, DR, DR, Alexander!” _

 

_ “Alexander!” _

 

_ “Alexander!” _

 

_ “Alexander!” _

 

_ “Alexander!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Lesson of the Day: When you're stressed, do something comforting like reading, drawing, or writing. Don't stress eat because you'll gain five pounds in one day and spend the rest of the month trying to lose them. 
> 
> Yo what is up my dudes? So I'm doin' this thing where I combine the Hamilton and Heathers musicals because I thought it would be fun. Leave a comment for specific songs you want to be written up and feel free to leave comments about ships for my future works as well as three word prompts! (Please just comment one of those things my thinking caps is not working correctly :D)


End file.
